My Metallic Angel
by Jetfiresgirl4ever
Summary: Sabrina's just your average, any day, kind of girl. But her life begins to change when she has to leave her friends and boyfriend behind as she goes to Nevada. She then meets then Transformers and finds herself falling for one of them and in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: "I Love You"**

Sabrina is a regular 19 year old teenage girl who has been through break ups, deaths, boyfriends, and plenty of drama. She lost her parents in a car crash when she was 11 years old. She was in the car also, but she was rescued by someone. She couldn't really see his face because it was pitch black out. Only his magnificent, blue eyes stood out in the dark. Sabrina doesn't remember anything in between then and when she woke up in the hospital. She remembered waking up and seeing her aunt crying on her uncle's shoulder. She asked what was wrong and her uncle just looked at her with sadness in his already weary eyes. Once her aunt had calmed down, she told her the terrible news and she felt like her life was being sucked right out of her. She stayed with her aunt and uncle until she was old enough to move out and live on her own. This is her story…

**8 years later**

'Wake me up before you go-go…'

Sabrina sighed and slowly opened her eyes but then immediately closed them when she was greeted by the bright sun.

'I don't want to miss it when you hit that high…'

She leaned up in bed and rubbed her eyes, while trying to find the off button on her radio. She turned it off and pulled the blanket off. She stumbled out of bed and walked to her closet. She leaned against the door frame and sighed. Today was her official last day of high school and she wanted to make a last, good impression on her last day.

She pulled out a simple lilac sundress and put it up against her. She walked in front of her mirror and moved from side to side before deciding to wear it. She grabbed her white wedges and put in dangling earrings. She straightened her hair and put in her flower headband. Sabrina walked gracefully into her bathroom and put a little foundation on and blush. She added some mascara and lip gloss and walked out of the bathroom to her kitchen. She grabbed a strawberry yogurt for breakfast, grabbed her keys and purse, and walked out the door.

She climbed into her truck and started it up. She backed out of her driveway after she finished her yogurt and drove to school. She lived about 10 minutes away but it seemed to take forever to get there. Once she saw the big tower above the trees, she sighed and swerved into the parking lot. She checked her clock and saw that it was 11 on the dot. She smiled to herself, grabbed her purse and keys, and stumbled out, accidentally slamming the door behind her. She winced and checked for any damage before entering the school. When she saw no dent or scratch, she sighed and walked into the building.

She walked down the familiar, lunchroom hallway and let her mind drift back to all the good times she had in the lunchroom. She laughed quietly to herself and walked into the noisy cafeteria and immediately began her search for Justin. She scanned the jam packed room and soon felt like giving up until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and lips kissing the side of her face. She smiled and turned around so she was facing him.

"I was looking all over for you. Where were you?" Sabrina asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Gone looking for you," Justin relied brushing a strand of hair away from her face. Justin smiled when she blushed and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much and you have no idea how much I'm going to miss your smiling face and just all of you."

Sabrina smiled and gave him a hug, laying her head on his chest. "I love you soooo much and I do know. I'll miss seeing you every day in school and the kisses before, during, and after we spend time with each other."

They stayed like that for a couple a minutes until they heard someone keep coughing behind them. They stopped hugging and looked to see Mackenzie, Delilah, Monica, and Massie standing with their arms crossed, smiling. "Hey you lovely couple! What are you going to do?" Massie asked grabbing one of the chairs and sitting down.

Sabrina turned around to see Justin sitting down and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she relaxed. She leaned against his chest and looked up at him. "We talked about him coming with me, but his parents want him to go to college and worry about girls later in life," Sabrina said. "I told him I wanted him to respect his parents' wishes and go to college, but he won't listen."

"I'm not going to let you leave me here in Michigan while you move to Nevada all alone," Justin said stubbornly. Sabrina sighed.

"I know. I don't want to leave you here. I really want to bring you with me and have you all for myself, but your mom needs you right now and you need to be there for her when she goes through cancer," Sabrina pleaded. "I want you to spend time with your parents as much as you can okay? For me."

Justin starred into her eyes but then sighed. "You're right. But I'm going to miss you and as much as this hurts to say, I will still love you even if you find another guy."

"You will always be my guy and the first guy who I truly loved okay? I love you." They heard someone sniffling and turned to see Delilah crying. "Oh Delilah, it's going to be okay," Sabrina said getting up and giving her a hug.

"I know, but I'm not crying about that right now. I'm crying because that was so beautiful!" Delilah said giving her a hug back.

Sabrina chuckled and let go, walking back to sit on Justin's lap. "Question, why are you going to Nevada? Monica asked.

"When I was told that my other Aunt, Aunt Alexis, had died and had left me this truck, which I drive now, I also got a letter from her saying that it was important for me to go to Nevada, so she left me this address.

"I tried looking it up, but it showed this old base. I don't know what it is so I'm going to see."

Monica raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's kind of cool. It's like an adventure! Did the note say anything else?"

"Yep. It said they will protect you and you will know the truth."

"Okay, that's weird just saying," Massie said. Sabrina laughed and then sighed. It grew quiet, except for the loud chattering of the seniors around them; until the bell rang signaling for them to leave for the 'Day-In-The-Park'. They all smiled at each other and quickly followed the crowd out into the parking lot. "Can I ride with you? I had to walk to school because my car's broken!" Mackenzie asked. "Me as well!" Massie shouted. Sabrina turned to her boyfriend. "You want a ride too or are you going to meet us there?"

Justin chuckled. "I'll meet you there love." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and rushed to his car. "Hurry you guys! We have to beat Justin!" Sabrina shouted to her friends that were riding along. They all rushed into her truck and Sabrina almost screamed in terror when she saw Shelby already in her truck.

"Oh my god! You scared me! I thought you drove here?" Sabrina said calming down before backing out and driving off.

"Nope! Parents gave me a ride because they wanted to take pictures," Shelby said rolling down her window. They all followed Shelby and rolled down there windows, feeling the cool breeze brush through their hair. It was a quiet trip down to the park, but then Shelby broke the silence.

"So, what are you and Justin going to do before you leave in two days?" She said looking at Sabrina with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not sure. We…Whoa! Hold on! I don't think so," Sabrina said shaking her head.

"What? What do you mean?" Monica asked confused. Mackenzie whispered in her ear and she immediately understood. "Oh."

"Come on Sabrina! You two have been dating for like 3 and ½ years! You are ready to do this!" Shelby said.

"So! Just because we dated for 3 years doesn't mean I'm ready to have sex with him. I'm saving that for marriage. End of story!" Sabrina huffed. Once again, it was a quiet ride there until they reached the park.

"Oh look! We're here!" Massie said a little nervous. Mackenzie and Massie quickly got out once Sabrina had found a parking spot.

"Sabrina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset," Shelby said.

Sabrina smiled and reached over to give her a hug. "It's okay. To be honest, I have been thinking about it. Sorry for getting all upset. It just took me by surprise."

"I guess I should have talked to you about that somewhere more private," Shelby said hugging her tighter before letting her go. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's have some fun!" Sabrina smiled and they both rushed out of the truck to the party.

Sabrina laughed with her friends as they danced to Dirty Dancer by Enrique. She was dancing with her friend Tanya until she saw Justin step in and take her away. Tanya smiled and began to dance with some other friends. "I finally get a chance to dance with you," Justin said taking her farther away from the party. Sabrina smiled and looked at her surroundings.

"Where are we going?" she asked as the music got quieter and quieter until she couldn't hear anything except for crickets.

"I thought we both deserved some time to ourselves before you get too busy packing," Justin said kissing her on the forehead. Sabrina smiled "I'm going to miss you so much."

Justin smiled and wrapped his arms around her giving her a big hug. She hugged back and wanted him to never let her go. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her. This kiss was different. It was more urgent than the others and it made her a little nervous. He stopped kissing her and looked at her confused and worried. "Is there something wrong? Did I do something?" Sabrina shook her head. "No, I'm just wondering if we were going to take this relationship further."

"Oh, do you want to take this further? I only will if you want to," Justin said. Sabrina thought for a minute then shook her head. "No, I'd rather wait you know."

Justin smiled. "I understand and I agree, I would rather wait also. Besides, usually good relationships wait until they're both definitely ready and married."

Justin kissed her once again, but this time neither of them wanted to say good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Life**

Sabrina hugged and said good bye to all her friends, but saved Justin for last. "So this is good bye," Justin said as they walked together to her truck. "Wish it wasn't."

Sabrina smiled weakly and threw herself into his arms. She could feel tears running down her face and she knew her mascara was messed up too, but she really didn't care right now. She sniffed a couple times, but tried to be quiet about it. She didn't want Justin to see her cry. He heard her anyways though.

"Hey hey, it's going to be okay love. I love you so much and I'm never going to love a girl as much as I loved you. Trust me," Justin said lifting up her chin and wiping the tears/mascara away.

Sabrina smiled and hugged tighter. "I'm never going to love a guy as much as I loved you too."

Justin kissed her forehead, nose, cheek and then kissed her softly on the lips. Justin smiled down on her and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Then, his face went from smiling to serious. "If a guy is ever giving you a hard time, call me. I'll make sure he doesn't give you hard time ever again," Justin said cracking his knuckles.

Sabrina laughed and leaned against her truck. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that. I don't think I'll be dating for a long time."

"I'll be busy with College and work, so I think girlfriends will come after that. Do you plan on going to college? You never really talked about it," Justin said leaning against the truck beside her.

"Well I did send in a resume to a couple of the colleges in Nevada. I got accepted to one of them," Sabrina replied shrugging. "I have a feeling that if I meet whoever my Aunt wants me to meet, I won't have to worry about college."

"Well, I wish you luck wherever you go," Justin said giving her a side hug. Sabrina smiled and looked up at him. "You too! Good luck at Michigan Tech." "Thanks love," Justin said leaving his arm around her shoulders.

"What are your majors?" Sabrina asked curious.

"Well, I'm thinking of Mechanical Engineering or maybe Web Design. What about you?" he replied

"Um…Graphic Design or Creative writing. I never knew you were into computers, since when?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, my dad is a computer engineer and so, since I was little, my dad taught me about computers," Justin said proudly.

Sabrina laughed, "That's cool. My uncle also taught me about computers. He's also a computer engineer and had been for 37 years. He retired 3 years ago."

"That's awesome. I guess we should be heading back; it's about 9:30. I promised my mom I would be back by 9:50. If I don't hear or see you before you leave, I'll probably cry in a corner. I'm kidding, love you babe and don't you ever forget it!" Justin gave her a sweet, gentle kiss before he walked back to his car.

Sabrina smiled and slowly got into her truck. She took out her phone and texted Shelby to see if she needed a ride home.

_U need a ride home?_

_Nope! Got a ride home from Drake ;) Love ya babe! 3_

Sabrina smiled to herself and put her phone down before she started it up and drove back to her apartment.

It took her a surprising 10 minutes to get to her apartment. It usually took her about 20. She quickly found her spot and took her time getting to her apartment. She sighed as the cool breeze blew on her face and neck and walked a little bit slower. She walked up the stairs to her room and took out her key. She got in and slowly closed the door behind her and walked to her bedroom. She put on her comfy pj's and went into the kitchen to make herself some iced coffee. She had been dying for some caffeine all day!

After 20 minutes of struggling with making the coffee, she was finally able to relax on her couch and watch some movies. She turned Netflix on and decided to watch 'An Affair to Remember' with Cary Grant, her favorite movie and actor by the way.

She snuggled into her pillow and cried when Cary Grant realized the woman that he loved was paralyzed. "Best movie ever!" she exclaimed when the movie was over. She suddenly remembered Justin and she could feel tears begin to form in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and walked into her bathroom to wash her face.

She dried her face off and looked into the mirror. "Everything is going to be okay Sabrina! You both are still going to love each other even if you find your true love," she said to herself. 'But deep down inside, you'll be jealous of that girl who will soon take Justin's heart.' "NO! You will not be jealous of that girl! You will feel happy for them like Justin will be when I find that one special guy!" she smiled to herself and took out her toothbrush and brushed her teeth.

By the time she got done brushing her teeth, cleaning the kitchen, and packing some things, it was about 10:30 p.m. Sabrina decided to check her phone to see if she had any messages from any of her friends or boyfriend. She saw that she had one miss call from Justin.

"_Hey love, it's Justin. I was just wondering if you would like to go out for lunch tomorrow. I don't have to work that day so I just thought you would like to spend some time together before you live. Call me back! Love you!"_

Sabrina smiled and called him back. The phone rang 3 times until he picked it up.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey it's Sabrina. Yes I would love to go out to lunch with you!"_

"_Great! What time do you want me to pick you up at?"_

"_How about 12?"_

"_Sounds good to me. Where would you like to eat? There's a new Sushi place downtown. I know you like to try new things."_

"_Really? I never knew that. Yeah Sushi sounds good! I'll see you tomorrow then!"_

"_Sure will! I'll be there round noon. Love ya babe"_

"_Love you too"_

Sabrina walked into her bedroom and fell onto her bed. She was going to miss him so much, but she knew it was best for them to move on. They would always love each other no matter what, even if they found that one, special person. Before she knew it, sleepiness overtook her.

'_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…'_

Sabrina sighed and rolled onto her stomach placing the pillow on top of her head. "I don't wanna wake up already!" she said her voice muffled by her mattress. She huffed and slowly pushed herself out of bed and walked downstairs. She rubbed her eyes and saw a man and woman in front of her smiling at her.

"Good morning sunshine! Ready to go on a road trip!" the man said taking a sit at the table with his coffee in his hand.

Sabrina smiled. "Of course! I've been waiting all day for this!"

The woman smiled and walked into the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast? How about some toast and eggs?"

"Yes please!" Sabrina said sitting across from the man.

"Did you have a good night's rest kiddo?" he asked

"Yeah. No nightmares this time!" Sabrina replied happily.

"That's good to hear. You got everything packed for today?" he asked taking another sip of coffee.

"Almost, I just have a few more things then I'm done!"

"Here you go sweetheart. Your eggs and toast just the way you like them," the woman said setting down a plate with scrambled eggs and toast slathered in butter.

Sabrina immediately dug in and cleaned her plate. "Someone's a little hungry," the man said chuckling and finishing his coffee. "Well we should be getting ready to go. Hurry up and brush your teeth, brush your hair, put some nice clothes on, finish packing, and we will be on the way!"

Sabrina got up from the table to put her plate in the kitchen sink. She then ran up the stairs and did everything her dad told her to do.

By the time she was ready and packed, her mother and father were downstairs ready to go. "Let's go!" Her mother said following her husband out the door and into the car. Her mom helped her into her booster seat and buckled her up.

Her father backed out into the driveway and headed off toward the highway. She listened to her mom sing to one of the songs on the radio and watched her dad tap his fingers to the beat on the steering wheel. She smiled to herself and thought she had the most coolest parents in the world. Then she decided to take a little nap.

By the time she woke up, it was pitch dark out. She looked out the window and sighed. She heard her dad's cell phone ring and watched him pick it up.

"Hello?...Oh hey Brian! What's up my man?...That's cool so what do you want from me now...Hahaha I'm just messin' with ya…..We are just going on a little road trip…..Not really sure where. Just going crazy I guess….Haha yeah too late for that….yeah sure that would be…"

His conversation was cut short when she heard her mom scream "semi!" Everything then just got quiet and she could see her mom turn around in her seat and look at me. Her mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out. She could feel the car turning and she felt her head slam against the booster seat. Thankfully it had cushion so she didn't get hurt that bad. The car eventually stopped turning and all she could see was glass and smoke everywhere. She looked out her window and saw a black figure coming toward her, but she wasn't afraid. She was just relieved that someone had saved her and her parents. She looked up the figure and saw that he had magnificent blue eyes. She tried seeing the rest of him, but it was too dark to see anything. She felt him lift her out of the car and take her somewhere. She felt a little light headed and eventually passed out.

Sabrina woke up immediately and looked around the room. She saw that she was in her own room and felt wetness on her face. She realized that she had been crying and wiped the tears away. She sighed and sat up in bed. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 3 in the morning. She sighed and slowly went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

Sabrina rubbed her eyes and squinted through the bright sun to look around her room. She quickly got out of bed and walked into the hallway. She saw that she was still in her apartment and sighed, leaning on the door frame. She walked to her kitchen and took down a box of cereal, bowl, and spoon. She slowly ate her Special K cereal and then got up to wash and put away her bowl and spoon. She slowly walked to her room and then sat on her bed. She looked at her clock and gasped. It was quarter to 11!

She grabbed her nice jean skirt, pink button down shirt and white tank top and then ran to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, put her clothes and make up on, and then did her hair. She tried putting her hair up, to the side, but nothing looked right so she decided to just put some mousse in it, scrunch it, and then quickly blow dry it.

She ran back into her room and grabbed her purse, cell phone and high heeled sandals. She sat on her couch expecting to soon hear a knock, since it was a little past 12, but nothing came. She waited until it was 12:15 and still there was no knock. She got a little worried and was about to call him until she saw that she was getting a call from him.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey babe it's Justin. Sorry. I'm running a little late. I'll be there in a few minutes kay?"_

"_Okay. I'll be ready."_

"_Okay. Hopefully you haven't been waiting too long. I would feel horrible._

Sabrina blushed. _"No. I just got out of the shower a little while ago." _This was kind of true.

"_Okay good. I'll see ya in a few minutes. Love you."_

"_Love you too hun."_

Sabrina sighed and collapsed onto the couch. She smiled and shook her head. 'I should of known that he would be a few minutes late.' She thought to herself. 10 minutes went by and she heard a knock on her door. Before she opened it she fixed her hair and unbutton a few buttons which showed more cleavage. She opened the door and smiled up at him. She saw him look her up and down, giving a few glances at her chest, and smiled back at her.

"I normally don't say this, but you look so sexy. I mean you always do, but.." Justin whistled and looked her up and down again. Sabrina giggled and gave him a hug.

"I know what you mean and you look sexy yourself," she replied giving him a wink. Justin chuckled and took her hand, leading her to his Lamborghini. He opened her door for her and then closed it once she was in and then jumped over the door into his seat. Sabrina smiled.

"Very nice," she said putting on her sunglasses. Justin gave her an award winning smile and leaned in to give her a kiss. She kissed him back and felt his hand rub her thigh, which made her quietly moan in the kiss. Justin chuckled and winked at her. Sabrina smiled back and watched Justin start the car, put it in gear, and then drive off.

By time they got to the AKA sushi restaurant, the parking lot was packed. Justin found a spot near the exit and immediately took it before the car coming toward them could take it. Justin helped her out and they walked, hand in hand, into the restaurant, to the counter.

"Um, I called in for a reservation for two yesterday. Last name Potter," Justin said to the waiter.

"Ah yes right here. If you would just follow me please," he said. They followed him down the aisle into the quieter area of the restaurant. There were only two other couples seated here. Justin and Sabrina sat at their table and took their menus. "Your server will be here soon to take you orders."

Sabrina looked around the room. "It's really nice here. How were you able to get reservations? I heard it's really hard to get reservations here."

Justin shrugged. "All I had to do was have my father call in and they quickly found an open table and even gave us a private room. Well, almost private," he said nodding to the other couples.

"Nice. Your father really is well known." Sabrina said putting her hands in her lap.

Justin shrugged. "Yeah. He is pretty rich. But it kind of sucks that he's so well known. How would you like to be called 'David's son' your whole life?"

"I would be pretty annoyed by that. I mean you do have a name, obviously," she said.

"Right!" Justin said putting his hand out on the table. Sabrina put her hand on the table and grabbed his hand. He rubbed his thumb on her hand and picked her hand up, giving her a peck on the hand. Sabrina smiled.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Sabrina said dreamily.

"I've been asking the same question about you since we first went out," he said giving her hand a squeeze. The moment was ruined when the waitress came up to them and asked what they wanted to drink, mainly staring at Justin in awe.

"I'll have a Pepsi. What about you love?" Justin asked Sabrina. Sabrina looked at the waitress and saw jealousy look down on her, which made her laugh inside. "Um. I'll have the same."

The waitress scribbled their drinks down. "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks." She said giving Justin a wink, which he didn't seem to see, mostly because he was too busy staring down Sabrina's shirt.

The waitress was then back with their drinks and Sabrina watched her as she gently placed his on the table, while pressing her boob in his shoulder. Then she went to her and placed it not so gently on the table. "I'll be back in few minutes to take your order."

Sabrina looked at her menu and knew what she wanted.

"What are you going to get?" Sabrina asked, closing her menu.

"Probably…the Dancing Dragon. You?" he said also closing his menu.

"The avocado cucumber roll sounded really good," she said using her other hand to pull her tank top down a little farther. She saw Justin stare at her boobs and could feel herself getting a little wet.

A few minutes went by, slowly, and the waitress was back. "What can I get you?" she said looking at Justin with a sweet smile. This made Sabrina roll her eyes.

"I'll get the Dancing Dragon and can I get some wasabi sauce on the side too please?" he asked handing her the menu.

"Of course," she said writing his order down. "And you?" she asked with a hint of annoyance.

"The avocado and cucumber roll," Sabrina said also handing her the menu. She watched her smile at Justin and then scowl when she saw that he wasn't paying any attention to her. This made Sabrina giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked smiling

"The waitress that's what. She tried smiling at you, but you were too busy looking down my shirt," she said smirking. This made Justin blush.

"Oh…sorry about that…" Justin said rubbing the back of his neck. Sabrina smiled

"It's okay. I didn't really mind, I mean if I did, I wouldn't of pulled my tank top down farther," she replied giving him a charming smile.

30 minutes went by and Sabrina looked up from Justin's eyes and saw the waitress coming out of the kitchen.

"Great, her she comes," she said with a scowl on her face

Justin smirked. "Pull your chair next to mine."

Sabrina did what he said and moved her chair until she was right next to him. He watched him close his eyes and move in to kiss her. She got what he was doing and leaned in to kiss him. She felt his hand creep up her skirt and felt him gently rub her thigh. She moaned and then felt his other hand creep up her shirt to her bra.

She heard the 'click clack' of the waitress's shoes and then a little cough.

They both stopped what they were doing and Sabrina looked up at her smirking.

"Sorry about that. I got a little carried away. I couldn't take my eyes off her," he said to Sabrina, giving her kiss on the forehead.

Sabrina looked up at the waitress to see her roll her eyes. "Here are your meals." She placed both of their plates down in front of them and quickly walked away.

"Well played," Sabrina said taking her chopsticks and eating one of the rolls.

"Oh, I wasn't playing. I was just speaking the truth," he said also taking his chopsticks and eating the sushi roll. Sabrina smiled. 'I am very lucky to have him.'

Justin walked Sabrina up to her apartment and took both of her hands. "I had a great time today Sabrina."

Sabrina smiled "Me too. I'll never forget this date and all the other wonderful dates we had." She walked into his arms and laid her head on his chest. "I love you so much Justin."

Justin laid his chin on her head and sighed. "I love you too Sabrina. But, I know you don't want too, but I want to show you how much I really do love you," he said grabbing her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

Sabrina could feel her heart beating a mile a minute and suddenly got all nervous. "I-I know…"

"I'm not going to force you to do this unless you really want to okay. I want you to be as comfortable about this as I am," he said brushing her cheek.

Sabrina stared into his blue eyes and saw a lot of compassion, love, and care. She took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Yes, I want to do this too. I trust you and I feel comfortable to do this with you," Sabrina said wrapping her arms around him.

Justin smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. Sabrina grabbed her purse, took out her key, and led him inside. They walked to her bedroom and Justin picked her up and gently laid her on the bed.


	4. Chapter 3 cont'd

**Chapter 3 cont'd:**

_Warning: Contains sexual content. Skip to Chapter 4 if not interested in reading it…._

Sabrina moaned loudly as he kissed her passionately and grind against her. She felt his hands slip down to the hem of her shirt and slowly take it off of her. His hands then slowly travelled down her stomach to the top of her jeans and then slowly unbuttoned her skirt and slipped it off of her. All she had on now was a lacy, blue bra and panties to match. He stared at her hungrily and licked in between her breasts. She gasped and put her hands behind her back to unclasp her bra. Justin helped her take it off and immediately took her right breast in his mouth. She felt her panties get soaked and slowly moved her hand to the top of her panties. She slipped a finger in her pussy and slowly pushed her finger in slowly, then faster and faster. Justin looked down to see what she was doing and slowly slid down to her panties. He pushed her panties down and pulled put her finger, licking it. He slipped one finger in her, then another. She moaned in ecstasy.

"Faster baby, faster!" she moaned loudly. He did what she asked and pumped his finger in faster. Justin pulled his finger out and licked it. He then took off his shirt and then his belt and shorts, leaving him in his boxers. Sabrina stared at his manhood through his boxers and smirked. She leaned up and pulled down his boxers. She stroked his dick and leaned back down, spreading her legs wider. She looked up at him and nodded. He took a hold of his dick and led it to her pussy. Sabrina started breathing heavier and slowly closed her eyes as her pushed his dick in her tight vagina. She started breathing heavier and heavier, until she heard herself started moaning loudly in pain. She felt like her vagina was being ripped in two!

"J-Justin! Oh, Justin!" she cried grabbing a hold of his neck and bringing him down to her chest. He pumped faster into her and sucked on her other breast. Slowly the pain went away and pleasure took its place. Sabrina grabbed a hold of his face and kissed him. He kissed her back and brushed her cheek.

"I'm going to cum Sabrina!" Justin shouted as he slammed against her. Moments after he said that, he had an orgasm and some of the cum came out of her vagina. Sabrina then felt herself begin to orgasm also. "Faster Justin, I'm going to cum!" He pumped in faster and faster until she also had her orgasm. He collapsed on top of her and smiled down on her.

"I love you so much Sabrina. Don't you ever forget, okay?" he said giving her a peck on the lips. Sabrina smiled back and gave him a peck.

"I know, and I will love you no matter how many miles are between us. You have my heart and I have yours."

Justin moved off of her so he was by herself and wrapped his arms around. "I will always keep it safe love."

Slowly, Sabrina closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep against his chest.


End file.
